The popularity of portable electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, personal data assistants (PDAs), etc., continues to increase each year. To maintain this trend, manufacturers continue to explore ways to make the portable electronic devices appeal to a larger percentage of the population. One area of focus involves deployable displays because the deployable display may expand an output interface of the portable electronic devices.